


guardian

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Genderless Angie, Guardian Angel AU, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was awful to see someone who's meant to help you just ignore you.





	guardian

Miu knew she had a guardian angel. She just hadn't met them. Out of the corner of her eye, rushing around a corner up ahead, passing in the hallways, she could see them. Silver hair, a warm yellow glow. 

 

Bad things happen to everyone, of course, but Miu’s life was a special kind of painful. Being in three mental hospitals on two different occasions was stressful, not to mention the years of physical and sexual abuse. 

 

It was awful to see someone who's meant to help you just ignore you. Miu learned to put on a mask and hide her fear and discomfort. Her lewd personality, constant swearing, and tendency to gossip were all part of that facade. 

 

Life wasn't terrible. Her parents world remind her that some people had it worse, that others had gone through similar things, that she ‘wasn't alone’. Everything they said came back to one point:  _ You aren't special, Miu Iruma. Your problems don't matter.  _

 

And then she saw it. Silver hair shining in the moonlight, in contrast to their dark skin. 

 

Miu held her breath as she looked upon her final hope, the person meant to guide her. The person who had abandoned her. 

 

“Hello, Miu. My name is Angie.”

 

And suddenly, everything holding her together snapped. 

 

“Where were you? I needed you then, where the fuck were you?” Miu shouted. “Where were you when she raped me? Where were you all those times I tried to kill myself? Where were you when I needed you the most?” The girl broke down into tears. 

 

Angie had stayed silent as Miu screamed questions at her. And now as she cried, the angel put their arms around her. 

 

“Miu, don't worry. I'm here now. Nothing bad will happen anymore,” they said gently. 

 

“No! Fuck off!” Miu wailed. “I don't want your help! Get out of my head!” She pushed against Angie’s arms, trying to wrestle free. However, the angel held on tightly. Miu finally gave up and went limp against Angie’s body. 

 

“It's not about want. This is about need,” Angie whispered. “You don't want my help. But you need me to guide you out of this darkness you've locked yourself into.” 

 

Miu nodded into Angie’s chest. “I do… I need help.” she said through her quiet sobs. 

 

“Don't worry. Come with me now, and I'll show you somewhere better.” 

 

Miu slowly untangled herself from the angel. “Please lead me away, Angie.” She closed her eyes and felt her soul grow light, rising up toward the stars. 

  
Life wasn't terrible, but death was so much easier.


End file.
